the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Devon and Vienna
The relationship between Devon Randa and Vienna Teagan is romantic but complicated at times. The relationship starts off complicated as Vienna is seeing Lochshore co-worker Christian Tate. Devon and Vienna also have a emotional bond connection through their powers. When Vienna touches Devon she truly gets to feel all of Devons emotions, while opening up to him as well. He is able to share thoughts and read her mind despite her mind shield and feelings through telempathy. Early History The pair has no early history. Year 2Ø58∆ Vienna and Devon first meet in their apartment elevator shaft as they are both on their way out to work. Vienna notices that Devon seems like a loner with his iPod firmly placed in his ear and rubix cube in his hands. The pair exits the elevator and does not see each other again until they are both on the same train heading to their respective jobs. Vienna notices how oblivious Devon is to the world around him. When in reality he is trying to find peace in his racing mind of all the thoughts around him. Devon accidentally bumps into Vienna when they are both exiting the train platform. Vienna drops some of her files all over the platform. Devon removes his ear buds and bends over to help pick up the files. When the pairs hand touch for a moment Devon gets a surge of the strongest telempathy that he has ever felt.The pair embarks on their separate ways and pushed the weird connection to the back of their mind. Devon and Vienna occasionally spot each other on the train but no interaction takes place. The pair does not officially meet again until a few weeks later when Vienna is standing in Devon's apartment talking to Livy Venya and Chanley Venya. The trio just came back from a run and where cooling off with some drinks. As Vienna was thanking Livy for the cold drinks she turns to walk towards the door and bumps right into Devon who was coming into the door.Devon grabs part of Vienna's arms to steady her and mentally connects to her in that moment. Vienna apologize to Devon for bumping into him.Devon snaps out of the trance and tells her that they have to stop meeting like this. Vienna tells Devon she agrees and laughs. Vienna walks out of Devons embrace and turns her head around and says I'm Vienna by the way. Devon nice to meet you Vienna,Devon Randa. Vienna likewise, bye Chanley and it was a great meeting you Livy. Devon turns to the girls in the room and says she seems nice. The next day on his way to work Devon seeks out Vienna on the train from his seat. Vienna gets on the train at the last minute barely making it. Devon offers for Vienna to take his seat. Devon leans on the bar next to the seat and tries to strike up a conversation. He looks over and sees she is reading a psychological thriller novel The Girl on the Train by Paula Hawkins. Devon:" That book seems appropriate for the train ride ,especially being read by you because your a girl." Vienna:"Yes,except I'm not a drunk with memory problems." Devon:"True, I just meant your a girl on the train to laughs nervously." Vienna: "Yes I suppose and looks back to her book." No other words where exchanged the rest of the ride to work. Devon and Vienna both attend a party hosted by Chanley in a local restaurant. At this party Devon attempts to talk to Vienna again after much encouragement from his roommates. Devon: "I would like to apologize for the awkward exchange we had early this week on the train. And how I compared you to the girl who was a drunk,memory problems and left by her lover. That was not very fair of me.Especially when you seem really nice, smart and well put together." *Vienna:"Do you always ramble this much when you apologize?" *Devon:"No,while yes sometimes when I get extremely nervous and I don't know what the other person is thinking. It makes it hard to gage their reaction to things.And....." *Vienna:"How about we just leave it at I forgive you.And what do you mean you when you don't know what people are thinking." *Devon:"While you know, like mind reading.I can read everyones mind in this room and then when I get to you nothing." *Vienna: "Right like your a mind reader. Prove it tell me what that person is thinking."(Points to a random) *Devon:"That guy over their is thinking about sex, the women is thinking about trying to pick up that guy across the room. That man is thinking about money. And that person is thinking about....."(Vienna stops him) *Vienna:"Okay I believe you that your a mind reader. Why can't you read my mind then, is something wrong with me."(Smiles at him knowingly) *Devon:"I don't know why I can't get in.Its like you have a block. Or for all you know it could me." (laughs) *Vienna:"Actually I have a----- *Emerson:"Hey Vienna come over here come meet Kol." After that night Devon goes home and tells Livy that he thinks he's crushing on a girl. Devon and Livy stay up all night and talk about it. A few weeks go by where Devon does not see Vienna again. The next time he sees Vienna unplanned he is in hand cuffs being interrogated by officers for hacking into Lochshore. Devon is shocked to see her ,especially when the officer mentions a psychologist was coming to interrogate him further. Devon: "I don't need a psychologist, I just need to find my missing friend. She has been gone for 8 hours already. If you just give me back my computer I will be able to show you where she is." Vienna walks into the room not expecting to see Devon there of all people. Devon:"Look if you actually did your job people would not have to wait the stupid 24 hours. Especially because that gives killers time to kill or leave the city." Devon looks up as the door opens and sees his crush standing there. Vienna:"So Mr. Randa looks at her file.Why did you not wait for the police to finish their investigation?" Devon:"Because this is not a matter for the police Ms.Teagan its a matter for the heroes especially since Nightmare is the one that took her." Vienna: "How do you know its Nightmare ?" Devon:"Because I found a glove and DNA sample on Livy's sweater when I ran the test through my computer and technology. And every minute we are here Nightmare is torturing her. So lets skip this nonsense and bring Livy home." Vienna leans across the table and grabs his hand.(the jolt of the bond opens and Devon can actually enter her mind) Vienna: "Devon you have to calm down so that way I can help you find Livy. Can I look at your computer and find the DNA sample of Nightmare?" (Devon speaks in her mind Vienna we have to hurry Livy needs us please) Devon:"No you won't be able to get it because I coded that file for my eyes only .Its my bargaining chip for both mine and Livy's freedom." Vienna lets go of Devon's hand breaking the bond. Vienna one second please boys. Vienna steps outside and speaks into a walkie to the tech team and Skystrider. Vienna has Skystrider check out Devon's info which is acurate and true. Devon was able to crack the code they have been working on for the past week in mere hours. Devon is released from custody but they keep his computer. Vienna and Devon run into each other again in the elevator at the Monchat. Devon tells Vienna they have to stop meeting like this. Vienna laughs and tells Devon that maybe he needs to stop stalking her then. Devon laughs at her comment and tell hers he needs to talk to her about what happen at Lochshore. "Like will I ever get my computer back, are they going to come and arrest me again. I have a million question running through my mind its racing. " Vienna tells Devon she can't discuss those thing with him as they are classified. Devon its my property that they took how is it classified ,that my normal neighbor actually works with whispers superheroes. Devon scoots closer to Vienna as their elderly neighbor Mrs. Fern comes into the elevator. Devon: " I mean you try to act normal but obviously your not. Does your friend know the truth about Lochshore?" Vienna ignores Devon whispering in her ear and greets Mrs. Fern. Vienna even ask Mrs. Fern how her grandchildren are in hopes to avoid answering Devons questions. Tired of getting ignored Devon decideds to test his theory on their strange connection and brushes his hand against hers in hopes to be able to link to her again. Vienna stops mind sentence for her conversation with Mrs. Fern when she notices someone trying to probe into her mind and the feeling of curiosity mixing in with her own feelings. Mrs. Fern stops mid sentence waiting for Vienna to answers and glances at the pairs intense stairs and hands. Mrs.Fern smiles :"Vienna you did not tell me you where dating Devon he is such a sweatheart." Devon and Vienna look up and both speak at the same time: We are not together. ---- Vienna: I to feel the bond to you and the conenction of content and happiness . excitement when we conenct and its almost like we are one emotionally and mentally Vienna: When ever i was with you . he never crossed my mind. i THINK Thats why it was easy for me to forget bc i was planning on breakup with him when he came back. Devon: Had to protect my own heart bc when im with you my brain does not work sometimes Vienna:what part of im lost in just you did you not understand. its okay bc when i with you my emotions lose control because they want to be over taken by yours Devon: So where does that leave us now that two people with out of whack powers and a connection Devon takes a night dive in the Monchat pool to relax his racing mind. He is unware that he was no longer alone in the pool. When he comes up for a breathe of air, he spots the most enchanting image. Vienna leaning against the pool lost in thought looking out at the sunset.Devon gets lost in thougt admiring how the fading sun touches her skin. Before he even realizes what is happening his body is swimming closer to her. Devon is standing right behind her before he realizes that his body had a plan of its own. Vienna turns around as she gets this feeling that someone one is behind her. Vienna face comes in connect with Devons abs as she looks up from her spot underneath the warm water. She looks up at Devon and sees that he has this huge grin on his face of adoration. Before either realize what is happening Devon starts to lean down to her height and kisses her right on the mouth. Vienna is taken off gaurd for a second as she feels Devons emotions of lust,happiness and content. After feeling the wave of his emotions Vienna snapes out of the trance and pushes him away. She tells him that they can't be friends anymore after that kiss because friends don't kiss each other.Devon tells Vienna he does not know if he can be just her friend anymore to be honest. She tells Devon then its a good thing they wont be friends or anything more. Devon is shocked and feels like this came out of no where as they where bonding and connecting. Devon tells Vienna that he has never felt closer to anyone in his life the way he feels with her.He exclaims that he knows Vienna feels their bond to as he has read her mind when she lets her guard down and that the feelings are not one sided. Vienna exclaims that is exactly why they can't be friends because both of their powers are out of whack and are only feeding off of each others. She also has to think about Christian her boyfriend and this emotional link or bond she share with Devon is not fair to both Christian and Devon. Vienna even takes a personal vacation time for a week in hopes to avoid Devon in the apartment. Describing Relationship Quotes Devon being hurt after learning that she can block telepaths and manipulate emotions *Devon:"Was any of this real or did you manipulate the entire thing?" *Vienna:"I would not say manipulate per say." *Devon:"What would you call it than, lies.You had a boyfriend and stringed me along." ---- Nerdy Pick up lines/Flirting Devon: *"All three levels of my psyche agree,we need to start dating." *"You are so fine. My brain is changing structure just to process it. " *"You just made my efferent neurons buzz with excitement." *"I would not mind if you taught me more about interpersonal relationships." *"Are you broca aphasia? Because you leave me speechless." *"WebMD says your love is contagious." *"I think I've just been classically conditioned by your beauty." *"If your an axon, I can be your myelin sheath." *"Wanna dance? I can really put your inertia in motion." *"My love for you is like a concave up function because it is always increasing." *"Even if there wasn't gravity on earth,I'd still fall for you." *"Vienna you will be enhancing the duration of your short term memory tonight...by saying my name all night long." *"I love everythign about you not just the gragmented parts of your personaility or your cognitive functioning." Vienna: *"Based off Sigmund Freud research, I know I'm bound to be attracted to you." *"Computer techs have skilled fingers, if you know what I mean." *"Has the near exposure effect kicked in yet. Or do I need to walk by again?" *"I have slight OCD, care to be my obsession?" *"Is your name WIFI ? Because I'm really feeling a connection." *"So your homepage or mine?" *"Excuse me,but I'm really attracted to you and accoding to Newton's law of gravitatin,your'e attracted to me too." *"Lets take each other to the limit to see if we converge." *"I can't break down my thoughts and behavior around you, I can't help not experiencing you as a whole." *"My dress would look even better accelerating towards the bedroom floor." *"Life without you is like dereferencing a NULL pointer." *"Can I be the software to your hard drive?" Gallery 11aa763c8624fe33c8a33c7478bd4b29-1.jpg DI7IQ6HXkAA29Lc.jpg DI7IRt6W4AAin9F.jpg-large.jpeg DIfDSciUwAALD7a-1.jpg 8a59e505b85980d3476fef91b4f0ebca--tom-holland-spiderman-stunts.jpg|Texting I love you! to Vienna ff0481c675ea5e269a2176552fde6645.jpg Screen-Shot-2017-05-10-at-1.31.39-PM-1.png DI7IbsPXgAA_oWf.jpg 31270281_177352693088128_6990604318474764288_n-1.jpg imagesvdfdf.jpeg 052585ae86f65a95031baa69a4f60ef3-1.jpg Chaos2-800x362.png VcalDev.png|Incoming call from Vienna Dev call V.png|Incoming call from Devon CHAOS-WALKING_DAISY-RIDLEY_TOM-HOLLAND_DOUG-LIMAN_LIONSGATE_.jpg qvYY4_ss.jpg|Devon talking a selfie with Vienna on their "first date" Songs Category:Relationships